


Alone Time

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hentai, Masturbation, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Tentacles, not really but sort of., not really but. you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kenny jacks it to some weird fantasies but i ain't judging





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to that one anon who called kenny the hentai master and inspired me to write this

It was one of those rare times when Kenny had the house to himself. His parents felt generous and scraped enough money to take 2 of their kids out to eat, and he volunteered to be the one staying behind. He wasn’t in the mood for shitty city chicken anyway.

They said they’ll be back in about two hours and left. He locked the door after them and went straight to his room, trying his best to shut his torn up curtain, just in case anyone was dumb enough to walk by his house.

He took off all his clothes, pulled the lube bottle out from its hiding spot and placed it near his bed. He grabbed his phone then laid down.

He turned his phone on and opened up the browser app, quickly going on pornhub and onto his favorite category - tentacle porn.

He skimmed through it for awhile, trying to find a video that seemed hot enough but he hasn’t already seen, then clicked one that seemed nice - large, purple tentacles and a big boobed blond.

He wasn’t really in the mood for plot, so he skipped the first two minutes. The tentacles were already wrapping themselves around the girl’s body and caressing it, one going over her nipple and making her whine. Kenny bit his lip. He touched his body where the tentacles were touching her, teasing around his own nipple then gently feeling around his whole chest.

The tentacles were going between her legs, and so were his hands. He got his hand between his inner thighs, trying to avoid his dick, and gave a slight touch then a tiny scratch.

The girl was pulled up in the air then, and sad he couldn’t really replicate that feeling, he just closed his eyes and imagined it. He pictured himself there, up in the air, being held up by slimy tentacles grabbing his limbs and going around his torso, tight enough to make him run out of breath but not tight enough to make him feel like he wouldn’t fall any second.

The tentacles would then rub his dick - in real life, he grabbed it with his hand - and tease him. They wouldn’t just grab it, but they’d kind of go under it, maybe sometimes around it to cover it with slime. A tiny one might even go inside. He let out a loud moan picturing that.

Squeezing his own dick, he imagined the tentacles prodding at his hole. He set his phone aside - the animated girl still making those cute sounds (he wished he was making) - and grabbed the lube bottle he got ready earlier. He stopped the hand on his dick to open the bottle and squeeze some on his other hand. Throwing the bottle somewhere next to his phone, he spread his legs and got his now lubed hand between them. He was just teasing his hole, picturing the tentacles doing the same, then started pushing one finger inside. He gasped, wishing his finger would get thicker as it went inside like a real tentacle, but for now he settled for this. He kept pushing more and more of it inside, and when it was fully in he started wriggling it the best he could. One brush of his prostate and he was already aching for more, so he added another finger. He bent them a little and hit his prostate head on, arching his back. He pictured the tentacles abusing his prostate, pressing it, pushing against it over and over, practically milking him. He sent his other hand to his dick, imagining a gross slimy tentacle instead, imagining ones going over his chest and teasing his nipples too, one forcing his mouth open and filling it with their slime, another one pushing into his ass alongside the first-

He came with a shout, covering his stomach with his seed. He was catching his breath for a few seconds, then kept going, still moving his hands.

His dick was really sensitive, but he knew the tentacles won’t let up until _they_ were done. They wouldn’t just let him go because he came once. He wanted to feel the closest he could to the real thing.

He moved the hand on his dick to his nipples while pushing another finger along the first two. The hand that was now on his right nipple pinched it gently, then harder, hard enough to make him yell. He switched to the left one and gave it the same treatment.

He imagined the tentacles going faster inside and over him. The tentacles holding his limbs even tighter now, pulling, spreading him open for anyone to see. He pictured the tentacles trying to push deeper, the one in his mouth trying to dig in his throat, the ones in his ass trying to widen his hole more, the one in his dick practically hitting his prostate from the other side. He imagined himself looking down to see a bulge in his belly, feeling a tentacle deep in his throat, one even wrapping around his neck to choke him. He felt his head getting hazy with lust, barely able to imagine anything by now, coming again.

He pulled his fingers out, his hole feeling too sensitive at this point, but he knew he didn’t even get himself to the best part yet. He vaguely heard the anime girl still screaming from his phone, but his head was too cloudy to care.

He brought his hand back to his dick, wincing at how sensitive it was, and kept his mind working.

The tentacle in his mouth will start getting wider, almost too wide for his mouth to handle, then it’d start trembling, vibrating, and he’d feel a small egg going down his throat. He’d feel it settling in his stomach, and he’d know he’s not a good host for this egg, that it’d dissolve inside him, but he couldn’t tell the monster with the tentacle still in his mouth.

One of those in his ass would pull out. He’d feel slightly empty but not for long - the one that remains will now vibrate too until it’d let out a big egg, much bigger than the one in his throat. The egg would barely fit his insides. It’d be cool but soon warm up by him, it would be large but small enough to move around a bit, it’d fill him up in a humiliating and wonderful way.

Just jacking off to this thought was enough to get him over the edge a third time. Barely anything came out, and his body went entirely limp after it, but it was worth it. He could barely move, only managing to wipe his hand a bit on the sheet to grab his phone and shut it off. He was breathing heavily and had his eyes still closed, hoping to get some rest, before he heard the front door open and his mom yelling that they’re back home.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry the ending is sort of weird i didn't want to drag it and write about kenny getting dressed or talking to his family and shit bc who cares about that. ik you're all here for the smut and i love you for it. thank you for reading uwu


End file.
